Transformers Prime: Last One
by DKMaria
Summary: (My first story, so sorry if there's mistakes) Maria lost her Family and home. Now in another universe, she lives on in hope of seeing her Family once again. But what happends when she meets Team Prime? You'll just have to read it to find out!
1. Intro

**Transformers Prime – Intro**

My name is Maria. I'm 17 years old, live in Jasper, Nevada. And I'm in high school.

I would be lying if I said I was normal. 'Cause, to be true, I'm not from this dimension. I kinda, crash landed here, but not 'cause I wanted to.

There was this huge fight between my family, and friends, against this creature whom could alter an dimension, _at will_. So before the creature could, you know, blow up the dimension I'm from, I was the only one to -somehow- make it trough a portal. Which teleported me here.

And after the crash landing I was badly hurt. But still, I somehow made to an house where I fainted at the door. So when I woke up there was a woman looking at me. She asked what happened, and I explained my situation, what came next really surprised me -she _adopted_ me! That was five years ago.

Oh! and by the way. I'm a Sayan.

***Sayan – A race from Dragon Ball (Z).**

**My looks:** Black eyes, slightly tan skin, long black hair (that goes a little past my butt), armless orange shirt, with an black T-Shirt underneath, light brown shorts that goes just above the knee, a white belt, and black ballerina shoes.


	2. Darkness Rising part 1

**Transformers Prime – Darkness Rising: Part 1**

It was an completely normal day. Maria was playing with my friend Rafael -he's only 12 years old, but still smarter than most 15 year old's. She was cheering on Raf' while he played with his electronic toy car.

When suddenly there was a car noise, and the next thing they know some black-haired teenager -with a gray shirt and blue pants- is landing in front of them with his blue motorcycle. And Raf' being the kid he is, drops the controller and breathes: "Whoa."

"Ugh, you have no idea." Answers the black-haired boy, and goes of the bike. Raf' walks over to him, and Maria followed suit. And now there was another car sound, and all three look up to see two purple cars driving down the hill, towards them.

The two purple cars drives over the edge and _transforms_ into two giant, identical, _robots_. With some kinda gun instead of a hand. They hear some shifting noise and looks behind them and to their surprise, the bike also transforms -into what looks like a female robot.

"This ends here 'cons." The female robot stated. they moved to the side just as she charged towards them and attacked them with agile and much precise. _I'm a good -and very powerful- fighter myself, and how she's doing right now it could only last 5 minutes._ Maria thought.

"What are they?" asked Raf'. "Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way around." answered the black-haired teen.

"The other way around." Maria stated. And only then the black haired teen noticed me, and said: "How long have you been there?" I turned to him "well if you were a little more observant, I've actually been here the entire time." She answered coldly/scolded. There was a sound like a laser and they looked back to the fight, only to see the female robot lying on the ground.

There's another noise of shifting, and they look up (again) to see an yellow car, with black stripes whom looks like a male, drop on one of the purple robots and hit the other purple robot. The yellow robot steps back and we all hear a crackling noise. The yellow robot lifts his foot up and we look at what once were Raf's toy car.

"**Sorry."** The robot apologizes, Maria can somehow understand series of beeps and so can Raf', cause he answers: "No problem, really." Then the purple robots shoots the yellow one. They're 'bout shoot his head off when Maria yell: "HEY! Leave him alone." and the purples ones looks at us and ready their lasers "Please?" Squeaked Raf'

"Bad call." says black-haired teen. One of the purple robots walks over to them. And of course, they run to the nearest sewer pipe. Jumps in, and when they're 'bout to get snatched the yellow robot saves us.

"**Are you okay?"** Yellow robot asks. "Yeah." Maria smile too it. "Thank you." Raf' also smiles.

"Don't look back." Said black-haired teen. "What did we just see?" Asks Raf'. "No idea, and I'm not sure I wanna find out." answers Black-haired teen.

When new finally came out of the sewer pipe Maria introduced myself to black-haired teen, "Hiya, I'm Maria. And this is Rafael." points to Raf' "just Raf'." Says Raf' "okay... I'm Jack." After that we parted our ways

**Next day**

Maria and Raf' just came out of the school-gate when they saw Jack waving them to come over to him, and so they did, "Raf', Maria, hey. Look lets just keep this between us and, forget anything ever happened, okay?" She was about to say something when they all heard a honk. It was the yellow robot, as a car, from yesterday. It drove up to us and opened the door.

"**The little boy and that girl, come on in."** "It wants us to get in?" Jack asked (just a wild guess). "Nope," Maria said, "Just me and Raf'."

"How do you know that?" Jack said, "It said so." Raf' answered, "What?!" "Yours is over there." Maria said pointing over to a blue motorcycle.

"I really don't think that-" "How's it going?" Raf' said walking into the car. Maria already sat in the drivers seat.

We were driving on the road, when Jack finally cachet up. But Maria felt another presence, it was... _"Oh, well at least things are gonna be a little more fun."_ She thought.

When the road came to an end they just kept driving towards a big rock. But as they got closer a door opened, and they drove in. As all of them drove into the base (looks like it), they saw another white and red robot and a big green robot.

They got out of/off the vehicles. The robots transformed. "I thought there were three?" Asked the white and red robot, "Haven't you heard, humans multiply." said the female robot.

Maria was about to say something when someone tackled her. That some one was Miko, "Hiya Miko, couldn't keep away could ya?" She teased, "Aw come on, you'd just miss me if I stayed away," she smirked, "Yeah right." Maria said sarcastically.

"I'm Raf'." But for poor Raf', she just completely ignored him and ran to the big green robot. "I'm Miko, Who're you?" She said exited.

"Bulkhead." Aw the poor fella was nervous. And of course Miko wanted to play 20 questions: "Are you a car? I bet your a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy-metal? How much do you weight? Ever used a wrecking-ball for a punching bag?"

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf' asked innocently. "Puh-leeze." White and red robot sounded offended.

There was thundering footsteps, and the earth was shaking, and they turn around to see a huge red and blue robot, who easily towered over the others. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward and said, "Why are you here?" "To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Huge blue and red robot answered. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Blue robot said.

Maria then stepped forward and said, "OK, Why are they here?" The red and blue robot knelt to our height, somewhat. "A fair question Maria," _"where did he know my name from?"_ Maria thought.

"in part they are here because our planet is inhabitable; Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf' asked. "Foremost over control of our worlds supply of energon: The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

"_Well it's good their world's still somewhat intact."_ Maria shut my eyes a brief moment and her face twisted a little in sorrow and pain. But it went away as fast as it came, but it didn't go unnoticed by the big robot. He looked at her with a worried look. She just waved it away, signaling him to continue.

He then continued: "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along one whom I considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus Megatron lost his way."

"Is there gonna be a quiz." Asked Miko, who was obviously bored. The humans looked at her with a 'seriously' look. Jack asked, "So what is Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" "Megatron hasn't been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Darkness Rising part 2

**Transformers Prime – Darkness Rising: Part 2**

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Stated Red and blue robot. "Got it, spot any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?" Jack said. _Seriously Jack? 'call 911'?_

"Are you insane?! I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not let you or anyone else shatter it!" Miko answered back. "That's my girl!" Maria said while we fist bumped.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intention." Red and blue robot said. "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere." Red and white robot tried to reason.

"_OK, so the red and blue robots name's Optimus. Two down, three to go."_ "Children?" Jack repeated sounding offended. _"So would I. Seriously I'm 17 years old." _

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they'll go. _Squish._" Red and white robot demonstrated by stomping his foot. The other backed a step away while Maria stood her ground, "well then, for the time being, better watch where ya step." They glared at each other. He didn't seem to back down so she gave a fiercer glare. Guess he was surprised, cause he stepped back with a somewhat shocked face. But it disappeared as fast as it came.

And the surprises just never ends: There was a loud beeping noise and it flashed green. "What is that?!" Asked Jack with a little bit of panic. **"It's a proximity sensor, someone's on top."** The yellow robot answered.

But Jack and Miko didn't understand, so Maria and Raf' translated at the same time, "Proximity sensor, someones on top."

The red and white robot checked this huge screen, "It's agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack asked.

"Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. And he tends to only visit when there are... issues. It would be best if you did not meet him at this time." Optimus stated. "Translation: Complain." Maria whispered to Miko, who giggled, while they scurried to a hiding place.

Out of the elevator came an black African-American and started complaining. "7 wrecks, 34 finder pendents, a three hour traffic jam and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle-car. _So_ anything you care to get off your tin chest. Prime." _"Told ya. Complain."_

"We have the situation under control, agent Fowler." Optimus tried reassured, the man known as, agent Fowler.

"They're back aren't they?" Asked agent Fowler, "If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus said, "Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." agent Fowler said.

"Hear me, agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly, the best defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus stated, "Says you." Fowler retaliated.

"Hey fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?! Team Prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead said while taking some kind of equipment, "And how much too use." He squashed the equipment.

"Bulkhead I _needed_ that!" red and while robot whined/yelled. Maria could almost not hold a laugh in, _"That sounded _so_ funny!"_

"Enough!" Optimus commanded, he the turned back to Fowler, "Military involvement will only resolve in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties, agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor, Prime. And handle this, under the radar," Fowler said, "Or I will." He added threateningly as he left.

The four humans came out of the hiding place. They walked up to the platform with a couch, and Maria said, "Sheesh! What's his problem?" "Agent Fowler is concerned for the safety of your world, Maria, as he should be." "I know, I know. But. He could try to relax a little." Maria said while sitting on the railing on the platform.

"OK, introduction time! Since you guys already know our names, that will spare some time. But how about you guys?" Maria asked.

"Name's Bulkhead." The big green one said.

"**My name is Bumblebee."** The yellow and black one said. "What did he say?" Miko asked, "He said his name is Bumblebee." Raf' answered.

"My name is Arcee." The blue, female, robot said.

"My designation is Ratchet." Red and white robot said.

"And I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." Blue and red robot said.

"_Five down, and we have the full-house." _

There was a beeping noise again, but it wasn't as loud this time. "Blasted earth tech! Cliffjumpers signal popped back online." Ratchet said. "Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked. But her question was completely ignored. "How is that possible?" Optimus asked, "It isn't. Another bug, the system's choked full of them." Ratchet answered.

"If there's a chance Cliff's alive," Arcee said hopefully, "Ratchet prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered. They were about to leave when Miko shouted: "Hey! What can we do?" "Remain with Ratchet." Optimus answered. There was "aw"s from both Miko and Ratchet.

There was a loud noise (again), and the humans looked over to see some kinda portal. And a very pretty one at that. The Autobots, except from Ratchet, walked over to the portal. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered. They transformed and drove through it.

"What just happened?!" Jack asked. "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Groundbridge." Ratchet answered, "What's a Groundbridge?" Raf' then asked.

"ugh, a scaled down version of Spacebridge technology." He said irritably, "Yeah 'cause _everyone_ knows what a Spacebridge is!" Maria said sarcastically. Ratchet glared at her, while she just gave an "tch".

"Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet continued. "You're stuck here, on earth." Jack stated.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I, constructed the Groundbridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet said. "Waoh, does it work for humans?" Raf' asked, "Naturally." Ratchet said proud.

"you mean I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked. "Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." Ratchet said, "Watch it Ratchet." Miko threatened, making Ratchet back up a little.

"Well while you four have fun together, I'm gonna check this place out." Maria said as she walked down one of the corridors. "Wha-! How did you get over there so fast?" Ratchet asked baffled, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." She said.

When Maria came a fair distance, she sat against the wall. She took out a picture. On that picture was her family and those considered family. _"Don't worry, I'll find you all as fast as I can. I promise."_ She thought.

She slowly began to fall asleep, with the picture still in hand. She began to hum a melody, her mother had taught her. Tears fell down her face, as she hummed the melody. And she fell asleep.

After coming back from the fight in the mine, Arcee was ordered to take decontamination bath. As she was walking down the corridor, she processed what had happened in the mine.

She was 'bout to go back to the others (she already took the decontamination bath), when she eyed something at the wall. It was small, and looked as if it was relaxing, but a little tense, it was... Maria.

Arcee thought it might be a good idea to wake her up and meet up with the others. She was about to wake up when she saw the picture laying next to her hand, she picked the picture up as gently as she could. But before she could get a proper look, something snatched it from her. That 'something' was Maria. "Shall we get back to the others?" Maria asked, as she put the picture in her pocket.

"What was on that picture?" Arcee asked, as they walked back to the others. "Nothing of your importance." Maria stated. But before Arcee could say more, they were already back with the others.

"Arcee, you'll accompany jack." Optimus said, "Ugh, still dizzy." Arcee tried to fake it. "You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said.

When Jack and Arcee was out of base the only ones left was Ratchet, Optimus and Maria. "So, who's gonna accompany me home?" Maria asked, as she stood on the platform. "How did you- never mind." Ratchet said.

"Since Ratchet is busy, I shall be your temporary guardian." Optimus answered her question, "Awesome! The boss-bot as my guardian!" Maria cheered. Optimus smiled faintly at that.

Optimus and Maria were driving down the road when Optimus said, "Is something troubling you, earlier you seemed... sad, when I mentioned Cybertron?" _"Looks like ladies luck is on my side today."_ "Pull over Optimus, were here." She simply said. Optimus pulled over and opened the door.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated, "I did not intend to answer your question Optimus. Some things are better left unknown." She answered dryly. Optimus became surprised by her answer. He was about to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Well see ya tomorrow at 8 am? Good, see ya!" Maria didn't give Optimus time to answer as she already closed the door to the house. That left Optimus in deep thought as he drove back to base.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Darkness Rising part 3

**Transformers Prime – Darkness Rising Part 3**

The first thing Maria heard when she got woken up was a 'honk'. _"A honk?... Optimus!"_ She jumped out of the bed and got her clothes on as fast as she could. When that was done she jumped down the stairs, got her things, snatched an apple from the fruit bowl, wrote a note and ran out of the door to Optimus.

When she sat in Optimus, with her seat-belt on, she took out her phone and saw it was only 5.30 am and she groaned, "Seriously Optimus? 5.30 am! The birds aren't even up yet!" "I apologies for waking you up so early, but I have some things to attend to at base." Optimus prime answered with an apologizing tone.

"yeah yeah." she said simply. After 5 minutes Maria was in deep sleep. Optimus smiled inwardly at how peaceful she looked, "If only peaceful times like this could last forever."

* * *

Back at base Maria was now sleeping on the couch. The only ones in the room was Maria and Ratchet. And Ratchet was researching the dark matter know as Dark Energon.

"Thank god for peace and quiet. House guests can be such a bother."

There was a sound of metal hitting the floor. Ratchet turns around searching for the source of the noise, he looked over to see if it was Maria, but she was still sleeping. So he went back to his research.

Not even a second later the same noise is heard again, "Optimus?" He questions. But unfortunately it wasn't Optimus, but some kind of metallic spider, heading for Ratchet. "By the All-Spark!" He gasped. The metal spider jumps at Ratchet, and he barely avoids it. The spider jumps at him again and he bashes it away, only for it to attack him again. Ratchet, out of instinct, reaches for a metal pole, and tries to smash the spider. Too bad for Ratchet he doesn't land one hit. The spider crawls behind the computers and over to the microscope.

The spider then sliced the microscope, making Ratchet angry and shouts, "I needed that!" The spider jumps, yet again, at him. Before it could land a hit, Optimus comes and shoots the spider. Optimus then steps on it, rendering it completely broken.

"And stay broken." Ratchet then continues, "Now what could have caused _that_?"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet: Dark Energon." Optimus states.

"Seriously! can you be more noisy, I'm trying to sleep here!" Maria complained as she stood by the couch. "_Were_ noisy! How can you sleep through all that ruckus?!" Ratchet retaliated. But she just ignored him, focusing on the destroyed metal spider, "Wow, what's that?" She said pointing at the spider.

"'That' tried too kill just a moment ago, which _you_ slept through." Ratchet answered, clearly annoyed.

"Sheesh Hatchet, I only asked a question. Don't go all bad cop on me." Maria commented waving her hand.

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet half shouted. Optimus broke the tension between the two and said: "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"hm, that would account for his life signal coming back online, but... Dark Energon? It's so scarce to be none-existent. What would it be doing on earth?" Ratchet said.

"It was transported, by Megatron." Optimus states. "For what purpose?" Ratchet questioned.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." Optimus said.

"Well Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster-ovens, I mean where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead." Ratchet jokes. With that said the rest of the humans came driving in, laughing.

"That was awesome!" Jack

"Can we go again?" Raf'

"Sweet!" Miko. There was a strange sound from Bulkhead, he opened some of his chest-plating and took out a guitar. "Sorry, must have left that in the back seat." Miko apologized.

"Autobots! Prepare to-" But Optimus stopped midway, noticing the humans, "Roll out?" Arcee finished. "... Remain here, Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we will be outside communications-range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." He ordered.

"Dude, you're the biggest you should be the boss." Miko said.

"Um, he never picks me." Bulkhead answered her.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another! Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!" Arcee Retaliated.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet half shouted.

"For the moment it's only reconnaissance." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice." Arcee shot back questionably.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet bridge us out!" He ordered.

Before Ratchet activated the ground bridge Maria asked, now in front of Optimus, "Hey! Can I come with?" "It can be dangerous-" "But it's only an reconnaissance. Right Optimus?" Optimus knew she was using his words against him, but he didn't give up yet, "If there are any Decepticons there, we maybe put you in harms way."

"Seriously? I have two big robots protecting me. Plus. I can run pretty fast if I want too, AND protect myself." Maria retaliated, Optimus sighed in defeat. "Yes!" Maria cheered. Ratchet activated the Groundbridge. They walked through it, Maria now sitting on Optimus' shoulder.

* * *

They arrived in some creepy-looking canyons. "This place is totally creepy." Maria said.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy." Optimus answered. "On earth?! You must be joking." Ratchet said not convinced one bit.

"Do you recall the period late in the war? When both sides began hiding their Energon spoils, off world?" Optimus said. "Of course, it's the reason Energon deposits exists on planets, such as this one." Ratchet stated.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged , on planets such as this one. And I fear memory is as long as history." Optimus stated.

Maria poked Optimus' chin, making him look at her. "Can I come down from here? I wanna check this place out!" Maria asked. Optimus held his hand out to her, and she steeped onto it, he lowered his hand to the ground.

Maria stepped off his hand and gave him a thumps up. "Thanks! I'll go explore now! Call me if you need me!" She ran away, and disappeared behind a canyon wall.

"Optimus will she be alright?" Ratchet asked slightly concerned.

"There is nothing to fear, I have already scanned the area from any kind of thread." Optimus said walking on, Ratchet following not so far behind.

* * *

Maria was now deep into the canyons. She stopped when she came to a split path. "Okay, which way to go, which way to go?" she asked herself. She shrugged and took the left path.

She quickly became bored after a while, and sighed in frustration: "Argh! This is so boring! Isn't there a cave or something!?"She saw something shine in the canyon wall further ahead, and walks towards it. Maria stopped dead in her tracks, only about a 100 meters from the shining thing, as she felt an awful presence.

Maria widened her eyes. _"Optimus! Hatc- I mean Ratchet!"_ She leapt on the canyon wall, when at the top she sprinted towards where Optimus and Ratchet were.

She arrived just in time to see dead Cybertronians rise in a sickening purple glow.

"OPTIMUS! RATCHET!"

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Darkness Rising part 4

**Transformers Prime – Darkness Rising Part 4**

"OPTIMUS! RATCHET!"

The two latter looked surprised at Maria. "How did you get up there in such a such a short time?"

She groaned. "Not now Hatchet! What happened here?!"

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors! And his own!" Ratchet stated.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering!" Optimus said.

"At last, symbiosis. I can feel it, I posses complete control of my army! _Destroy_ them!" The big bucket-head, aka Megatron, orders.

Optimus begins shooting the zombies, but they just wont stop coming back up. "Optimus if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them!" Ratchet exclaimed. The zombies came closer and closer.

"Ratchet and Maria retreat! Bridge yourself back too base!" Optimus said.

"No. I shall stand with you Optimus! You may require a medic when this is over with."

The two of them began attacking the zombies. Optimus shooting, Ratchet cutting. When Ratchet cut a limb off one of them, it stopped glowing. "Optimus, Hatchet! try cutting them into bits, they stop working that way!" Maria yelled too them. They nodded, and began cutting them.

As they fought on, Megatron said: "I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army!"

They kept fighting, Optimus taking the lead. Three zombies surrounded Optimus, he cut two of them down. Pierced the third and switched to his blaster and shot an upcoming fourth in the head.

"Oh yeah! Hit 'em where it hurts!" Maria cheered.

Optimus and Ratchet was now back to back. "Optimus. This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength." Ratchet said. "We cannot falter now." Optimus stated. They fought on until there were too many, and the zombies jumped on them, burying under many of the zombies.

Megatron smirked while chuckling, he glanced over to the human expecting to see fear in her eyes, seeing her comrades being torn apart.

But. There she stood: arms crossed, while looking down on her comrades with a confident look. He was surprised, but didn't show it. She suddenly smirked, he looked down to see Optimus walking over to the medic. Taking the two zombies and bashing their heads together.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game." Megatron said with a smirk. "My legion. _Finish them_!"

They both fought their way towards the cliff Megatron stood on. "Bravo Optimus! But this is but the prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event!" Megatron said.

Optimus began climbing up the cliff as he said: "You will not prevail Megatron! Not while Energon still flows through my veins!"

When he came to the top, Megatron crouched down and said: "Fitting, for it is Dark Energon which flows through mine!" Optimus tried to hit him, but Megatron leapt out of way and transformed into his alt. Mode.

As Maria watched all this happen, she spotted a fairly large rock by her shoe. She picked it up and flung it at bucket-head, in the midst of Optimus' shots. The rock hit him and made a big dent in the armor.

Optimus helped Ratchet get up on the cliffs top, and we all looked down on the remnants of the zombies. "If this wasn't Megatrons in-game, what is?" Ratchet asked.

"Hey!" The two mechs looked over to Maria. "By the way, I think I found something interesting on my way here!" The two mechs looked puzzled at each other of what it could be, that she had found.

The three of them made their way to the supposed 'mysterious item' Maria had found.

Ratchet believed it was just some hallucination caused by her excitement at the time, or that she had seen the suns reflection on something.

Optimus was a little more optimistic, but still didn't think of it as great importance.

Oh how they were wrong.

What they saw was completely unexpected. It was...

"A giant battle-axe?" Maria questioned cocking a brow.

"Not just _any_ battle-axe." Ratchet said with awe.

"It is said to be the weapon Primus used to defeat Unicron. It is also said that the weapon will only show itself to a worthy being, whether Cybertronian _or_ alien." Optimus explained.

"Does that mean Optimus is the on chosen to wield the weapon?" Ratchet questioned.

"So what are you waiting for? Take it!" Maria said enthusiastic.

Optimus extended his arm to take it out from the canyon wall. When he took it out he had to use both hands to hold it, because it was heavy even by Cybertronian standards.

"Okay now that that's done, shall we get back too base?" She asked.

Ratchet called for a Groundbridge. It came and they walked through it, back too base.

When we came back too base Ratchet got a giant metal cast and Optimus welding it on.

Maria, Miko, Raf' and Jack stood by agent Fowler, who was unconscious. Miko walked a little away and asked: "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet replied.

"And, a giant battle-axe that their god used to defeat some kinda ancient evil!" Maria added cheerfully.

But. She was completely ignored by the others, as Miko said: "Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?!"

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus said. _"Says the guy who let me come with."_ Maria thought with a unnoticeable grunt.

Bulkhead stood up and said: "It wont happen again Optimus, I-I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault!"

"M-Miko! Please-"

"And check it out, recon!" Optimus leaned in closer to look at picture on Miko's phone. "Hmm, Ratchet have a look, it could be of importance to Megatron."

"Whoa. Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack breathed.

_Ignored!_ Ratchet now leaned in closer, but a confused came over his face. "I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone. "ops. That's the con that tried to blow Raf' away. At least that was what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

"Miko! Raf' was almost killed, this isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Umm, we were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf', Maria. Even them!" She retorted.

"Well, actually I was in the safe-zone all the time, but I did throw a rock at Megatron." Maria said.

"Well if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it! Not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus reassured.

The Groundbridge suddenly started up. "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door."

"Wow Ratchet, you really do hate us." They glared at each other.

Jack stepped forward and stop to turn around. "Come on Raf'."

Raf' looked at Bumblebee, seeing he was sad that Raf' would leave, he answered: "I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing. Maria?"

"Sorry Jack, but I'll stay here too."

He walked towards the Groundbridge and stopped at Arcee, whom had her arms crossed.

"I know, you don't exist." Jack said sternly.

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee had an sad look on her face as she said that.

And he disappeared through the Groundbridge.

"Thanks for driving me home." Maria thanked Optimus.

"You're welcome." He replied.

He watched her disappear behind the door, and drove back to base with some thoughts in mind:

"_The battle-axe, it wasn't me it showed it to first. But Maria. What does that mean?"_

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
